Tiga
by monstacookie
Summary: [NCT] Tanggal tiga, dan Taeyong yang uring-uringan. A Jaeyong drabble (again). Warn! terlalu receh. Dldr.


Taeyong menghela nafas entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Ini tanggal 3 Januari. Hari jadi satu tahunnya dengan Jaehyun. Harusnya Taeyong senang. Tapi memang kodratnya Jaehyun sialan. Pria itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sampai sore ini; bahkan tanpa kabar dan ucapan selamat hari jadi pula.

Berulang kali cek handphone. Sepi. Cek lagi, yang masuk pesan dari operator. Kartu anda sudah memasuki masa tenggang, katanya. Rupanya Taeyong lupa isi pulsa. Masa bodoh, toh dia tidak pernah pakai pulsa. Lebih baik cari wi-fi gratisan, begitu motto hidupnya.

Hela nafas, mondar mandir, cek handphone. Begitu saja kegiatan Taeyong dari pagi. Menunggu Jaehyun memberi kabar seperti menunggu ayam jantan bertelur. Lama sekali; sampai-sampai tidak ada harapan, pikir Taeyong.

Padahal ayam jantan kan memang tidak bertelur ya.

Sudahlah.

Taeyong mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi setelah memikirkan Jaehyun yang sudah mirip benar dengan ayam. Rasanya kalau ketemu nanti, Taeyong ingin sekali menggoreng pria itu sampai garingㅡ

Eh, handphonenya bergetar.

Taeyong buru-buru menyalakan handphonenya. Berharap bukan lagi dari operator. Ya, memang bukan sih ternyata. Tapi Taeyong tidak tahu ini nomor siapa.

 _From: +60126784xxx_

 _Subject: -_

 _Lee Taeyong. Sungai Han. Jam enam. Jangan ngaret._

 _Tidak perlu bertanya aku siapa. Aku tahu kau tidak punya pulsa._

Heh? Siapa ini? Jam enam? Di sungai Han? Kenapa orang ini tahu juga Taeyong tidak punya pulsa?

Jangan-jangan...

Ini Jung Jaehyun?

Taeyong baru saja ingin menekan tombol reply. Tapi sial, lupa kalau kartunya sudah masa tenggang. Ia melirik jam di handphonenya kemudian.

Jam setengah enam.

Satu detik kemudian, handphonenya sudah terlempar ke sofaㅡTaeyong ngacir begitu saja.

* * *

Jam enam kurang lima menit. Taeyong berlari dengan nafasnya yang sudah putus-putus. Gila. Saking tidak bisa berpikirnya, Taeyong lari dari rumah. Padahal bisa naik busway. Entah bisa disebut bodoh atau ceroboh si Taeyong ini.

Jam enam pas!, batinnya girang. Taeyong sampai di sungai Han. Sepi. Loh? Mana yang ngajak ketemu?, batin Taeyong sambil celingukan bak anak hilang.

"Oi, Kakek,"

ㅡitu suara Jung Jaehyun. Taeyong berbalik badan. Dan benar saja Jung Jaehyun ada di hadapannya. Dengan satu kotak besar. Tak tahu apa isinya.

"Jung?" Taeyong menatapnya, bingung, "Ngapain kau disini?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Jaehyun malah tertawa geli. Pria itu mendekat pada Taeyong.

"Kupikir kau lupa, kakek," ledek Jaehyun.

"Aku bukan kakekmu, sialan. Memang kau mau pacaran dengan kakek-kakek sungguhan?" balas Taeyong, ketus.

"Kalau kakeknya semanis kau, ya aku mana bisa menolak," Jaehyun tertawa makin keras.

"Kurang ajar," Taeyong menoyor kepala Jaehyun.

"Che, galak sekali." Ledek Jaehyun, lagi. "Omong-omong. Selamat tanggal tiga, kakek."

Jaehyun menyodorkan kotak yang dibawanya pada Taeyong.

"ㅡeh? Jae?"

"Pasti kau pikir aku lupa, ya?" Jaehyun bertanya, diakhiri kekehan. "Aku tidak lupa, sayang. Cuma ingin sedikit mengerjaimu kok. Lagipula malam ini ada festival makanan di Myeongdong. Jadi ya, kupikir kencan peringatan satu tahun dengan makan-makan tidak buruk."

Lima detik setelahnya. Taeyong menerjang si Jung itu. Memeluknya erat-erat sampai kotak bawaan Jaehyun jatuh.

"Sialan, Jae. Kupikir kau lupa sungguhan." gumam Taeyong. "Selamat tanggal tiga juga."

Jaehyun melepas pelukan Taeyong, dan mencium singkat pujaan hatinya itu.

"Hei, aku cinta kau, kakek." ujar Jaehyun setelahnya.

"Aku juga cinta kau, dasar Jung setan."

Yah, biarkan saja mereka berkencan dengan segudang makanan malam ini. Sebelum besok mereka sama-sama kelebihan berat badan.

ㅡ kkeut! ㅡ

Halo semua :^)

Sehari post ff dua kali ya. nice. sebenernya ini fic lama sih, baru saya publish pas keingetan tadi huehehehe. dan pas banget lg tanggal 3 sekarang.

btw happy new years semuanya. semoga di 2017 kalian semua tambah sukses dan semoga jaeyong tidak lagi berembel-embel teman #eh #maunyadiupgrade #jadipacar #ngacolu

btw lagi. saya lg kesengsem sama markhyuck. mark tuh badboy banget, cmn entah kenapa kalo deket haechan vibenya mendadak jadi pacar idaman gitu.

udah ah, kebanyakan curhatnya.

Terakhir, jangan lupa di review. Terima kritikan, tapi tidak dengan flame. Sekian terima gaji :v

Love ya!

-monstacookies.

ㅡ omake ㅡ

"Jae, yang di kotak itu apa?"

"Heol, tadi sudah jatuh. Aku tidak yakin isinya masih utuh."

"Memang apa isinya?"

"Obat pegal linu buatmu."

"Hah?"

"Kudengar kau kemarin sakit pinggang gara-gara terlalu lama menari. Jadi ya sudah, kubeli saja obat ini. Lagipula diskon kok. Kau juga sih, tidak sadar umur. Sudah tahu tua, masih saja maksa mau menari."

"..."

"Tae?"

"Sialan. Mati saja sana kau, Jung setan."


End file.
